plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 12
|Zombie = |FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 11 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 13 }} Frostbite Caves - Day 12 is the 12th level of Frostbite Caves. It is a Last Stand level and the player is given 1,900 sun and one Plant Food. Difficulty *Ranging from medium to hard, there are no snowstorms in this level. However, the winds, Cave Buckethead Zombies, and Hunter Zombies are troublesome in this level as they can leave the player vulnerable to their tandems. The Hunter Zombie and icy winds can freeze plants, allowing Cave Buckethead Zombies to pass through with ease. *The zombies and the gusts from icy winds in this level appear in a fixed pattern, so it is up to the player to provide a better countermeasure. Waves |zombie2 = 1 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |note3 = Freezing Winds affect rows 2 and 4 |zombie4 = 4 1 2 3 5 |note4 = Freezing Winds affect rows 2, 3, and 4; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = Freezing Winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 5 2 4 |note7 = Freezing Winds affect rows 1, 3, and 5 |zombie8 = 1 5 |note8 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Freezing Winds affect all rows |zombie10 = 2 1 1 3 4 5 5 3 4 |note10 = Final Flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 Recommended plants *Hot Potato *Infi-nut *Snapdragon *Magnet-shroom *Spring Bean *Blover *Pepper-pult *Plant five Pepper-pults on the second column. *Then plant two Magnet-shrooms highest and lowest spaces of third column. Fill up the other spaces three Snapdragons. *Plant two Infi-nuts front of Magnet-shrooms. *Plant a Spring Bean on the rightmost column. *You will get one plant food from zombies. Stock it up. *Use a plant food on one Infi-nut. *Since Pepper-pults will protect your plants except your Infi-nuts from being frozen so use Hot Potato on Infi-nuts only. If you do not do so you may lose. *During final wave wait for all zombies to enter the lawn. Then you may use plant food Spring Bean+ Blover combo to finish the level quickly. Strategy 2 Strategy by 951753xx *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Pepper-pult **Wall-nut **Split Pea **Bonk Choy *'Suggested plants:' **Hot Potato **Cherry Bomb **Hurrikale *The level is a Last Stand, so do not worry about speed. *Begin the level by planting a Bowling Bulb in the following spaces: **First column, first row **First column, third row **First column, fifth row *Next, fill in the remaining spaces in the first column with Pepper-pults. Plant Wall-nuts to fill the second column. Take note that the Pepper-pults are now keeping both the Bowling Bulb] and the Wall-nuts warm. *The positioning of the Bonk Choys and Split Peas is crucial to this setup. Place a Bonk Choy in the seventh column, second row. Place a second one in the seventh column, fourth row (right behind the two frontmost sliders). If you notice, when the zombies come, they will slide right around the Bonk Choy, allowing it to attack them without harm. The same concept applies with the Split Peas. Place them in the fifth column, first row, and fifth column, fifth row. *You are now ready to start the attack. Take note that you are only given one Plant Food, but a Dodo Rider Zombie will supply you with another later in the level. If the winds or Hunter Zombies freeze your Bonk Choys and Split Peas, use a Hot Potato to thaw them out. Use a Plant Food only when you actually need it. *If you planted everything exactly, then you should have no problem winning the level. Congratulations, you win! Prepare for more icy troubles ahead. Strategy 3 *Take the following plants: **Laser Bean **Pepper-pult **Chard Guard **Hot Potato **Infi-nut *Fill the first column with Laser Beans. *In the second column, put Pepper-pults in the second row, the third row and the fourth row. In the first and fifth rows, put Chard Guards. *In the third column, put Infi-nuts in the first row and the fifth row. *Use your Plant Food on your Infi-nuts if they are close to get eaten or to freeze. *If one of your plants freezes, use a Hot Potato on it immediately. *If the things get really bad, use a Plant Food on one of your Laser Beans. EDIT by Mathdude314: Here is the setup in picture form: Strategy 4 Strategy by Mathdude314 Plants needed: *Infi-nut *Pepper-pult *Peashooter, Cabbage-pult, or Kernel-pult Place plants like this: If you chose Kernel-pult or Cabbage-pult, place it instead of the Peashooters. If things get rough, use Plant Food on a Pepper-pult (for damage) or on an Infi-nut (for defense). If the zombies start breaking through in the final wave, shovel plants in rows that have no zombies. Strategy 5 Strategy by ''RaidingParty This strategy can complete the level without plant food, paid content, premium plants, or losing lawn mowers. '''Suggested plants:' *Laser Bean *Snapdragon *Wall-nut *Hot Potato *Magnet-shroom *Cherry Bomb *Blover Plant two Laser Beans in the top and bottom tiles of the first column, and three Snapdragons between them. Plant another three Snapdragons in the second column. Plant three Wall-nuts and two Magnet-shrooms in the third column (the Magnet-shrooms go behind the two sliders). Pepper-pult is not necessary as the six Snapdragons will continually thaw out the others for you; just make sure to use Hot Potatoes to speed things up and thaw out critical plants fast. Blover is used to kill off Dodo Riders coming from the top and bottom rows (the others that attempt to fly over the six Snapdragons will be cooked). Laser Beans will clear the top and bottom rows of Hunters and pass through ice in their way. Once the only enemies alive are Hunters, dig up some plants and get rid of them with a Cherry Bomb. Strategy 6 Strategy by Sinanco Required plants: *Repeater *Torchwood *Sweet Potato *Hot Potato *Tall-nut *Snow Pea Suggested Plants: *Imitater *Squash Strategy 7 Strategy by ZOMGDestroyer Plants needed: *Pepper-pult *Snapdragon *Magnet-shroom *Infi-nut Place the plants in this order: P I P S M P S M P S M P I P = Pepper-pult I = Infi-nut S = Snapdragon M = Magnet-shroom You will not need Plant Food and Hot Potato. Sometimes a Dodo Rider Zombie or a zombie may damage an Infi-nut and or a Magnet-shroom, but these plants should not die. If you have Fire Peashooter, you may replace the Pepper-pults with Fire Peashooters. Strategy 8 By CitronBomb Required plants: * Pepper-pult * Cabbage-pult or Kernel-pult (recommended Kernel-pult) * Snapdragon * Wall-nut Strategy layout: P PP N PP SD N P PP N PP SD N P PP N Legend: * P - Cabbage/Kernel-pult * PP - Pepper-pult * SD - Snapdragon * N - Wall-nut When using this setup, a Buckethead may eat up a whole lane (when tested, this happened on the first lane). When this happens, immediately trigger the lawn mower, if you have Mower Launch. Let it walk if you don't Mower Launch. Save Plant Food for last wave or 9th wave. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-18-08-23.jpg|By Strategy3.jpg Trivia *The player can only have two Plant Food in this level. One obtained initially and the other one is carried by a Dodo Rider Zombie. **This makes Day 12 the first ever Last Stand level to have zombies carrying Plant Food. **However, this is the second Last Stand level where the user can get Plant Food mid-level. The first is Dark Ages - Night 15, where the player gets two Plant Food from tombstones. *There is a chance that the player will get two more Plant Food, one from a Hunter Zombie and one from a Cave Buckethead Zombie. Frostbite Caves' other last stand level also have this "extra Plant Food" glitch. Walkthrough Frostbite Caves Day 12 Plants vs Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves - Day 12 of "The Beginning's trip to get the World Key" Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty